


The Folder

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [90]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, season 2 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Open the fucking door, Alex!”Michael knocked and knocked and knocked on the door of Alex’s cabin. Technically, he could let himself in, but it felt weird to break Alex’s boundaries like that. So, instead, he knocked until his knuckles were numb.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	The Folder

**Author's Note:**

> SIRS THAT PICTURE IS ASDJFKLASDJFAKLSDJFLK

“Open the fucking door, Alex!”

Michael knocked and knocked and knocked on the door of Alex’s cabin. Technically, he could let himself in, but it felt weird to break Alex’s boundaries like that. So, instead, he knocked until his knuckles were numb.

“What are you doing?” Alex’s voice asked from behind him. He spun around and saw him by his car, making it clear that, in his rage, Michael had been banging on an empty house.

“Me? What are _you_ doing?” Michael asked, stomping towards him, “Maria told me what you said. What do you mean leaving? Where are you going? You just got back!”

Alex’s face was hardened, not showing any sign of weakness. Michael hated it. He hated it so much that he could look at it, so much that he looked somewhere else. It was how he noticed the red folder in Alex’s hand.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at the folder. When Alex didn’t answer, he took it upon himself to step forward and take it. Alex didn’t fight him, so he opened it.

It was all signed official papers–all _copies–_ announcing Alex’s reenlistment. Michael couldn’t breathe.

“No,” he whispered.

“Can I have those back now?” Alex asked. Michael looked up at him, his throat tight and his mind _scared_. Alex just came home. He just came home.

“You aren’t doing this. You aren’t leaving. You-you can’t just–”

“Can’t just what, Guerin?” Alex’s armor cracked. He was mad. “Can’t reenlist so I can right my father’s wrongs? Can’t leave Roswell? Can’t do things without consulting you? I hate to break it to you, but you don’t get a fucking say anymore.”

“Alex, this is too far! I know you’re angry at me, but this–”

“Isn’t about you.”

“Like hell it’s not!” Michael yelled. Alex rolled his eyes and went to snatch the folder back, but Michael held on. He tugged on it once, twice, before Michael took a step forward and the folder ended up against Alex’s neck and soon forgotten as Alex moved his hand to Michael’s wrist. He kept eye contact instead of looking at that damn hand. “You can’t fucking leave. People need you here. I need you here.”

“Yeah, and I need to leave,” Alex said harshly.

“ _Don’t leave me._ ”

Alex stared at him for a moment, eyebrows twitching and eyes flickering as he thought. For once, Michael gave him time. He stared right back and let him think. If that’s what it took to make him stay, he’d do it.

“If I left Roswell and asked you to come with me,” Alex said slowly, “Would you?”

Michael gulped and clenched the folder that seemed to be burning his skin. He thought about his dead brother, his grieving sister, his not-quite girlfriend, and his budding friendships. And then he thought about Alex.

And somehow he outweighed the rest.

“If that’s what it takes to keep you, then yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
